Donovan Baine
Donovan Baine is a fictional character who first appeared in Capcom's video game, Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. He was originally introduced along side Hsien-Ko. Both share similarities in story line as both hunt darkstalkers and are not quite human. Donovan also watches over a young and emotionless girl named Anita. In Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection an alternate and evil version of Donovan, named Dee, appears as a secret character. Background Donovan was a half-vampire, half-human child. He and his mother were outcasts of their village due to Donovan's cursed blood. During his childhood, something caused his cursed blood to awaken and he killed everyone in the village including his mother. He cursed his blood and went out looking for peace. He devoted his life to Buddhism, but, even after ten years, his heart could not find peace. During one of his travels, he met a girl named Anita. Her heartless, empty eyes told him that she was the same as he. Wanting to save Anita's heart, he set off with her to hunt all the Darkstalkers in the world. Donovan uses a torturing device called an Iron Maiden to seal any Darkstalker he hunts. He gave it the name Brad Abrude. Inside is also the severed head to the doll that Anita carries. As he traveled with her, he found a Sword that was said to give off unearthly powers in the Tibetan mountains. This Sword granted Donovan more powers than ever before, but he also had to use large beads to contain the powers as well. Using the powers of the Fire, Lighting and Ice Spirits, he hunts the Darkstalkers as a darkhunter. About real dhampirs The name given by the Slavonic Gypsies to the child of a vampire. Dhampirs possess certain unique powers in combating their undead sires and relatives, though their title and characteristics change from region to region. Traditionally, the male Gypsy vampire had an insatiable need to have sex with his widow, doing this before anything else. It was possible that his spouse could become pregnant, giving birth. The offspring was often called a dhampir but was also known to other Gypsy groups as the Vampir, if male, Vamuiera, if female, and Vampijerovic or'' Lampijerovic'' in either gender. Some believed that the child was always a male. Others claimed it was short-lived because of a jellylike body or that it could not come from the family of an Orthodox or Muslim cleric or that it was a normal human. Dhampirs were known to be very effective in detecting and destroying their vampiric families. They were found in Serbia and elsewhere in parts of Yugoslavia, many making comfortable livings as vampire hunters. Only they could see the Nosferatu, Serbian undead being invisible and Dhampirs being allegedly the only people who were able to see invisible vampires. They performed bizarre rituals, whistling, running about, undressing, and using shirtsleeves as a kind of telescope. Wrestling furiously with an invisible foe, the dhampir finally declared dramatically that the feared Vampire was dead. A large fee was then collected. The last known dhampir ceremony was held in 1959 in the Yugoslavian province of Kosovo. Appearances In other video games *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Cameos in other games *''Pocket Fighter'' (Donovan and Anita appear on the Dhalsim's Toy Shop stage) *''Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (appears in Anita's assist as a corpse) *''Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3'' (Appears in Doctor Strange's ending) Trivia *Donovan's iron maiden makes an appearance in the Pocket Fighter ''stage, Demitri's Moving Castle. *Donovan's sword is known as Dhylec. *Donovan is the only main character whose voice has never been the same in any two given incarnations. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, Ryotaro Okiayu for the Vampire Hunter dramas, Tetsuya Iwanaga in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Jurota Kosugi in Vampire Savior, Garry Chalk in the Animated Series, and Unsho Ishizuka and Ari Solomon in the respective Japanese and English versions of the OVA. Sprite Official artwork Videos Darkstalkers - Donovan Moves List|Donovan Move List Darkstalkers - Donovan Character Strategy|Donovan Character Strategy Navigation External links *Donovan - Strategy Wiki *Donovan - Capcom Database Category:Characters Category:Males